


1 + 1 = 3

by justelaura



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adopting Madzie, Canon Divergence, Did I mention fluff?, F/F, and fluff again, dot and cat are already married, dotarina, fluff fluff and fluff, if i know what love is it's because of you, post 2x10 i guess, shsapphicficathon, we stan immortal wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justelaura/pseuds/justelaura
Summary: Catarina bit her lower lip, trying to find the right words. “ I mean... Madzie could stay here every afternoon, but also every day and every night.”A glimpse of realization flashed through Dorothea's eyes. “Are you suggesting... that we adopt her?”
Relationships: Catarina Loss/Dorothea "Dot" Rollins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: shadowhunters sapphic ficathon, shadowhunters sapphic library





	1 + 1 = 3

**Author's Note:**

> The deadline is literally today but here's my 2nd participation for the first week of the sapphic ficathon! 
> 
> *Prompt: If I know what love is, it's because of you
> 
> Enjoy some domestic dotorina feels!
> 
> (yes Magnus is non-binary)

When Catarina came back from Magnus' apartment, Dorothea was already home, half lying on the couch and reading a book about old spells. She beamed at Catarina when she noticed her.

“Hi, honey.”

Catarina smiled back at her and sat next to her, dropping a light kiss on her lips.

“Hi, beautiful wife of mine.”

“Yours,” Dorothea agreed, running her fingers through Catarina's hair.

She was about to deepen the kiss, but Catarina's concerned looked warned her. She frowned and straightened, trying to understand the problem.

“What's wrong?” She asked.

Catarina stayed silent a few seconds before answering. “Do you remember the little girl we had to take care of the night when Valentine tried to activate the soul sword?”

Dorothea nodded. “Yes, Madzie right? She wasn't very talkative, but she was sweet. ” She smiled as she was remembering the games they had played together. “Isn't she living with Magnus, now?”

“She is,” Catarina confirmed. “I just came back from Magnus' loft and from what they've told me... Well, it looks like Madzie enjoyed spending the night here.”

Dorothea winked at her wife. “That's because you're amazing with kids.”

Catarina rolled her eyes. “That's not the point I'm trying to make. Magnus said Madzie wants to see us again.”

“That'd be nice! I'm sure Magnus wouldn't mind if she spent some afternoons at our place.”

“Oh, they definitely wouldn't mind at all since they offered more than that.”

Dorothea raised an eyebrow, not really following where the discussion was going. “What do you mean?”

Catarina bit her lower lip, trying to find the right words. “ I mean... Madzie could stay here every afternoon, but also every day and every night.”

A glimpse of realization flashed through Dorothea's eyes. “Are you suggesting... that we adopt her?” Her voice was shaking a little.

“I think she would be happy with us.” Catarina took her hands gently. “And I know how much you've always wanted to have a child.”  
  
Dot blinked. Once. Twice. And then tears appeared in her eyes and she started crying. Catarina looked at her, confused, but mostly worried.

“What? Did I do something wrong ?”

Did she say something offensive without even realizing it?

“I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you in any way I-” Catarina stuttered.

Dorothea shook her head, interrupting her wife before she could start overthinking. “You didn't do any such thing, my love.” She smiled brightly. “ I am just so happy, I couldn't ask for something better.”

Catarina exhaled, feeling relieved and Dorothea looked at her tenderly. She leaned in and slowly dropped soft kisses on Catarina's face, starting with her forehead and ending with her lips. Dorothea's joy was very contagious, so Catarina laughed and let her do so.  
  
Dorothea kept kissing her for a few more minutes then she finally talked again. “ I want to spend eternity with you and raise our daughter with you by my side. I want to start a family with you.”

Catarina gently cupped Dorothea's face with her hands and the brightest smile appeared on her lips. “I'd love that.”

At this point, Catarina was probably crying too, but she didn't really care.

“I want to be forever with you.”

“Are you sure?” Dorothea teased her. “Be careful, you won't be able to get rid of me.”

Like that would be a bad thing, Catarina thought. “Of course I am sure. I've never been more sure in my entire life. And my life has been pretty long remember.”

She kissed Dorothea again. And again. And again. _Of course I am sure._

“If I know what love is, it's because of you.”

_And I want to experience every amazing thing love can bring with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed, don't forget to let a comment and/or a kudo :)
> 
> You can find me on twitter ! (@Onceuponavideo1)  
> 
> 
> Special thanks to @randomrambler who beta read this fic!


End file.
